


GRAVITY

by jihopie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/F, i'm not exactly sure where this is going so i'll update the tags as i go, lipchuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihopie/pseuds/jihopie
Summary: Kim Jiwoo is a hitman working in the underbelly of Seoul. She's never met her boss- that is, until she almost kills her.





	1. Chapter One

All things aside, Jiwoo couldn’t consider it a bad day- sure, she’d missed their target slip by because she was thinking about chicken, but that’s why she had a partner! Sooyoung, thankfully, hadn’t slipped into the void when the man came into view. Sometime between Jiwoo’s examination of the foliage and her daydream about dak galbi, she'd urgently whispered, “Spotted!” causing the younger to be yanked out of her mouth-watering train of thought. 

It wasn’t a challenge for Jiwoo to recognize him, considering the fact that they'd followed said man all the way to Busan. He looked like a typical deal burner, complete with the shifty eyes and unkempt, slightly balding hair. A quick look towards Sooyoung confirmed that it was time to advance; the other had adjusted the gun tucked inconspicuously into the waistband of her pants, just barely blocked from view by an expensive leather coat. Jiwoo was quick to mirror, making sure everything would be ready when she needed it.

“You ready…” Jiwoo paused with a small grin, “...Yves?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Chuu.” Sooyoung finished. 

-

Jiwoo stepped over the man’s body, giving her partner a satisfied look. “That was almost too easy, you feel?” She hummed, eyeing the red liquid splattered on the tip of Sooyoung’s Louboutin.  
“Really, I can’t believe they fall for the same trick every time,” the other laughed. “I guess men can’t help but to think with their dicks.” 

“You can say that again. Let’s get the hell out of Busan before the cops find this bastard.” Jiwoo finished, stopping to survey the spotless kill before following Sooyoung out the door and far, far away from the dark, unsuspecting night of Buk-gu.  
-

It was a rule of her kkangpae to never send someone into the underbelly alone. Venturing into uncharted territory, that being Busan, was no exception. Jiwoo and Sooyoung had been following this particular man for a few days; he started running after he burned one of Hyunjin’s cocaine deals. It was never intended to take them this far out of their den, but when their nameless target hopped the KTX, they’d been given no choice but to follow. An assignment is an assignment, and neither of them were in the position to complain. Their clan, Olppaemiui Nun, Owl’s Eye, was based on reliability. Truth be told, Jiwoo didn’t even know who the Boss was, much less how to complain to them. 

The Lemon wasn’t known by many. Only close allies of Owl’s Eye had ever met them- Jiwoo has never even been told the gender of the person who’d indirectly pulled her off of the streets all those years ago. Fuck if anybody even knew why the Boss was called Lemon, out of all things.

“...en,you ready, Chuu?” Sooyoung inquired. Jiwoo hadn’t even noticed that the train stopped, reaching their destination at Seoul Station. The clueless look on her face must have told it all, because after they exited the train, Sooyoung took it up to repeat herself.

“I said, we’re meeting up with the Lees for chicken. They’ve already gotten us another mission.”

“Are they at least buying? It’s such a pain being in their presence. I know you feel it too, Yves.” Jiwoo sighed.

“They damn well better be.” She agreed, and their walk continued on in silence.

It wasn’t that Jiwoo hated the Lee twins, it was that it was a mutual hatred. She was actually quite skilled in the whole ‘pretending to like people you hate’ area. Jiwoo was doing perfectly fine harboring her hatred until the day she saw the snake tattoo on Lee Seunghoon’s hand. Usually gloved, she caught him at an unplanned time. She had honestly just been waiting for the bathroom at the gas station, and of course it was him who walked out- just her luck. Not donning his usual gloves, the faded, dual-headed snake tattoo curling between his thumb and index finger then stretching up behind his cuff contrasted starkly against his skin. It placed permanent disease in Jiwoo’s stomach- that was clearly not anything close to the tattoo of Owl’s Eye and one look from Seunghoon stopped her from ever asking. 

No words were exchanged, and Jiwoo just assumed it was a recreational marking. She couldn’t find enough fucks to give to bother asking Kahei to dig around in his past, so she left that situation where it belonged- the disgusting S-Oil bathroom.

Sooyoung ceased walking in front of Jiwoo. They had arrived at a surprisingly un-seedy looking restaurant named BBQ Olive Chicken Cafe. Despite the odd name, it had a giant picture of crunchy-looking chicken on the door, which was enough to lure her right in.

“Yves?”

“Yeah, Chuu?”

“Before we enter this poor, unsuspecting chicken cafe, please remove the blood from your Louboutin.”

-

The chicken was, dare she say, killer. She’d successfully rubbed her red lip tint off by the time the Lees decided to explain their real reason of being in such a wonderful place, but by no means did this stop Jiwoo from eating her fourth piece of chicken. She listened intently- Seunghyung delivered the message well as usual, if not a little nervously, describing what seemed like one of the most ridiculous drug heists Jiwoo had ever heard. Sooyoung repeated back the assignment they had been given afterwards- “So you’re saying that the cocaine that bitch ripped is being hidden in egg rolls at Korea Star inside our own damn land? And we have to- Chuu, Jesus Christ, could you stop for a second?”

Jiwoo, once loudly crunching, placed her favored food down. She took her time to wipe her hands on a blindingly orange napkin and re-apply her lipstick before looking up. 

“Next Tuesday, at around 1pm, we infiltrate Korea Star. There, we’ll see a blonde Korean girl with a large take-out bag containing the egg rolls with our snow in them. Get her out point-blank and seize the bag. Don’t worry about the customers, nobody goes there at 1pm anyways.” 

She could feel Seunghoon’s eyes boring into her scalp. He hated it when she was right on the ball, and she could never understand why. Today, however, a small yet malicious smirk graced his ugly face, and Jiwoo wanted nothing more than to smack it off. A quick nod from Seunghyung confirmed that the 99 liners were fully briefed. The other reached into his satchel to pull out a pink bag that loudly exclaimed, ‘Happy Birthday!’ Jiwoo shared a look with her partner: Seunghoon thoroughly enjoyed hiding their money in the most obnoxious ways he could find. She assumed that he gained pleasure from the thought that he could be embarrassing Owl Eye's finest hitmen. 

As soon as Jiwoo’s fingers grazed the shiny paper parcel, Sooyoung stood to leave. She knew Sooyoung was never a fan of meeting to discuss future murders in public area- she was too smart, constantly thinking that a passerby would be listening in and report them to the police. It was clear that Sooyoung had no intentions of going back to her life before Owl's Eye, but when she had officially decided to become Jiwoo's partner, there wasn't much to do about the meeting choice. The Lee twins were ranked higher than Jiwoo, so they got to choose what happened and where.

Sickeningly sweet, Jiwoo thanked the Lee twins for their meal, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sooyoung damper a snicker. Jiwoo could practically feel the steam that came from the Lee twins’ ears at her condescending remark, so she did what she does best- she turned on her heel and fled the scene.


	2. Chapter Two

Opening her eyes is a difficulty- the light filtering through Jiwoo’s ugly window shades punctured her calm. 

Attempting to shake the sleep from her body, she sits upright and immediately regrets it when her vision darkens around the corners. Jiwoo rolls out of bed and onto the floor of her underachieving apartment in a not-so-favored part of Seoul, hunting around for the peach she’s pretty sure she left in a bowl on the hardwood last night. 

She’s properly sat up now, and only after finishing brushing her teeth and washing her face does Jiwoo remember- today is the day of her next project. For the first time that morning, Jiwoo checks her phone, and sure enough Sooyoung had already sent her a plethora of messages.

YVES  
Hey you remembered right…? | 11:19am

YVES  
ji?? | 11:25am

YVES  
ohmygod u stupid bitch are you still asleep ??? | 11:37

YVES   
fine i’m coming to wake you up | 11:50

Jiwoo’s clock reads 12:01, which means she’s got no reason to tell Sooyoung to stay home: they only live fifteen minutes away. She just needs to put on some pants and- a rapping on her door cuts off her train of thought.

Damn it. She’d walked fast.

“Okay, Soo, just- hold on, I’m gonna..” Jiwoo’s bones popped as she stood up from the floor and avidly searched for a pair of shorts. “Alright, I put on pants, come in.”

Sooyoung flew into her living room and bedroom and kitchen. 

“What do I always tell you about sleeping past 10am?” She lectures. Jiwoo just look at her because really, is it that deep? But Sooyoung isn’t done yet, “AND, our mission is in under an hour.”

It’s then that Jiwoo stops to take in her partner’s appearance. She’s wearing their flashy assignment clothes, name brands on name brands with a coat and an expensive bag. A small ‘oh’ escapes her mouth, realizing that her sleepy ass is on quite a time limit. Jiwoo runs around to collect scattered items that could piece together into a presentable look- The Owl’s Eye was always oddly strict about dress codes, for some reason she just couldn’t gather, considering they were literally a gang.

t was hard to complain, though, at the smooth touch of luxurious fabric underneath her fingers. Jiwoo really lived for designer, and she was just lucky enough to be provided it. She guessed that looking rich made them look less susceptible to crimes… but it didn’t do her good to dwell on anyways, she would likely never know. 

Jiwoo finished gathering her clothes, changing without a bother in front of Sooyoung. She knew nothing as plain as nudity could phase Soo after she became initiated into Owl’s Eye. She’d seen much, much worse than boobs in her life.

Her round eyes flicked up for a moment at the sound of soft thumps. Her partner was impatiently tapping her foot, a habit picked up because she couldn’t handle waiting for Jiwoo all the time. Not that she’d ever admit it, but Jiwoo found it pretty amusing that Sooyoung was so nervous when they were the ones to be afraid of.

She then stood from the ground with a sense of finality, heeled boots secured tightly on her feet.

“Dare I say… Let’s get it?”

 

-

The booths in Korea Star were very uncomfortable if Jiwoo was allowed to give input. 

It was 1:13pm and the cheap, plasticky, red material clung to her like Saran Wrap and every shift of her thighs caused it to make an unpleasant squeaking noise underneath her body and their target was late- not to mention that it was hot inside Korea Star, so she was sweating just a little bit.

Jiwoo probably shouldn’t complain. She’d been in much worse situations than awkwardly sitting in a Korean takeout restaurant booth with her best friend and partner in (literal) crime.

The gun tucked discreetly in her waistband was starting to poke at her hip bone and Sooyoung gave a curious look in Jiwoo’s direction at the squirming. They were currently waiting on Sooyoung’s order of Mandoo and Kimchi Fries, something very American sounding that both of them had never even heard of until today. It wasn’t often that they experienced a delay in their mission and, well, they were pretty hungry. 

Korea Star had ginger ale, too, and Jiwoo could never pass up that opportunity. 

Soon enough, their food came- and unfortunately, it was pretty good. She was almost starting to feel bad about having a shoot-up in this place, especially because it was on their own territory. 

It was then that she realized they were going to have a bit of a problem.

A short, baby-faced girl in tattered clothes walked through the door, a sharp ring alerting them of her presence. She was clutching a few thousand won in her hands, and Jiwoo noted that her nails were grimy as hell. It was pretty clear that she’d recently been living on the street- Jiwoo would know, she’d been in that position once. 

Sooyoung met her eyes. There was supposed to be no witnesses besides the staff in the building. 

This was definitely a problem.

Silenced, they listened to the girl speak. Perhaps she was part of their mission? Working for the blonde woman?

“...spicy ramyun with meat?”

“Of course, darling, what’s your name?”

“Yeojin…”

“Okay, that’s…”

 

Sooyoung sighed. One look, and Jiwoo knew this girl was no trouble. Sooyoung had figured the same, it appeared. The girl sat at a booth across the restaurant, clearly not wanting to initiate any sort of conversation- not to say that she was far, that is. Korea Star had grand total of eight booths, four on each wall, separated by a measly few meters, but it was certainly no problem with Jiwoo. They didn’t need a distraction.

Jiwoo’s eyes lingered on the young girl when the entry bell rang yet again.

A young, blonde Korean woman walked in looking blissfully calm. 

She approached the counter, ordering egg rolls.

Sooyoung glanced towards the small girl- Yeojin, who was silently eating her meal, then back at Jiwoo. 

They both knew what to do.

-

 

It was agonizing, waiting for their target’s name to be called. Sooyoung had began tapping her leg, and Jiwoo’s ginger ale was long gone. Their presence was unnecessary now that their meals had been consumed, and neither girl knew how to pass the time.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Jungeun, your order is ready!”

Her hand gravitated to her waist, feeling the outline of the gun. Jiwoo inconspicuously watched the blonde approach the counter, watched her dainty wrists grab the brown paper bag. 

By the time the woman turned around, Jiwoo was on her feet.

“Drop the fucking bag.” 

A pair of owl’s eyes looked up at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi readers!! my updates will be random soon, because school is starting again. i'm sorry about that! did you like the chapter? let me know~ until next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter of gravity! updates might start slow as summer is ending and i haven't completed the plot yet. i hope you love it! come talk to me @ twitter.com/instachuu


End file.
